As electronic connectivity increases there has been a greater need to share electronic resources, content, and services. Sharing permits organizations to more efficiently collaborate and maximize resource usage or allocation. However, a number of challenges exist with collaboration. One particular challenge is collaboration security.
A collaboration environment may include a variety of participants or collaborators that are accessing resources, content, or services. Each particular participant may have different access rights or different authentication and identifying information. Thus, the resource, content, or service being accessed needs to manage these disparities for each collaborating participant or some other service needs to actively monitor and manage these disparities on behalf of the resource, content, or service.
Recent beneficial advancements have provided techniques that streamline collaborative security management, such as “Distributed Dynamic Security Capabilities with Access Controls,” U.S. application Ser. No. 10/734,935, and commonly assigned to Novell, Inc. of Provo, Utah. These advancements are beneficial for static collaborative security. Similarly, beneficial advancements have been provided for dynamically establishing and managing trust relationships, such as “Techniques for Dynamically Establishing and Managing Authentication and Trust Relationships,” U.S. application Ser. No. 10/770,677, and commonly assigned to Novell, Inc. of Provo, Utah. These advancements are useful in establishing and managing dynamic authentication and trust relationships. However, no present or convention technique adequately addresses dynamic security for document collaborative.
Therefore, what is needed are techniques for managing dynamic security associated with document collaboration.